Le Prophète
by Lao1
Summary: Où Hrothgar cherche à atermoyer les souffrances des Danois en ne prêtant attention aux prophéties d'un viel homme. Mais tomber dans le déni plongera son peuple dans la géhenne éternelle...


Que de nations ployèrent à l'avènement de Scyld (impavide roi était-il), tant de contrées, riveraines de la mer houleuse, lui furent tributaires. Ô!salutaire revirement, lui qui enfant fut offert à l'onde enfiellée.

Hélas!il passa de vie à trépas, et son enveloppe charnelle, avec les plus grands soins, fut embaumée de lasting. Âprement coulèrent des larmes, lors qu'on le conduisait au port, où, souveraine et glaciale, patientait une proue à volute. Au sein du cénotaphe fut déposé le feu roi, gisant parmi son apanage : coupes et vases chatoyant d'or, harnois de guerre, glaives opalins et cottes de mailles. Puis, austère, son navire fut enlevé par les lames céruléennes, toujours ondulant.

Loin se répandit l'aura de ses héritiers, par tous les vaux et landes de Scandinavie. Dès lors que son père mourut, Beow accéda au trône par tous convoité, et pour que soit cultivée la pratique encomiastique à son égard, à l'instar du défunt il se montra munificent envers tous.

Il naquit de Beow Healfdene, chenu mais néanmoins ardent au combat, qui enfanta Hrothgar, charismatique meneur d'armées. Il érigea, enorgueilli des exploits de son aïeul, un palais où l'on partageait l'hydromel succulent. La demeure se dressait, altière et cornes de cerf au faîte, sur les falaises accores surplombant l'océan, résistant à la hargne du feu et la vindicte du combat.

La morne lande s'ornait d'un manteau de pourpre alors que florissait la bruyère; et cheminait sur les rameaux de terre un homme famélique et voûté, arc-bouté sur un bâton noueux. De son épaule s'éployèrent les ailes étiques d'un corbeau, d'un noir de jais. Et d'un pan de ses oripeaux émergeait un chat à la robe niellée de touffes noires et pourvu d'yeux tels des émeraude miroitant à la clarté vespérale des soirs.

Rien se semblait de taille à retirer de sa méditation cet anachorète du pays danois. Il scrutait l'horizon, sans doute à la recherche dans le ciel de suie de la vérité. Indifférent, il entendait le mugissement des vagues en contrebas, mais toujours il poursuivait sa route, sans s'en préoccuper outre mesure.

Bientôt se profilèrent – derrière une colline viride – les ombres d'un village. Marchant d'un pas lent, il jetait de frénétiques regard au parvis du palais, qu'on avait déserté à son approche. Il cogna à l'imposante porte de bois, et firent chorus le corbeau – de son croassement aigre – et le chat, d'un miaulement plaintif.

Lors on lui ouvra aussitôt, et les gardes de réprimer leur effroi. Il adressa un salut déférent à Hrothgar, qui pendant ce temps le toisait.

« Ô!voyageur solitaire, qui es-tu pour ainsi venir troubler ma quiétude en cette demeure? tonna-t-il d'une voix autoritaire.

– Je suis Oht-Wylf, prédicateur des astres et prophète des dieux; par hasard, mes pas me menèrent chez toi, où l'on déguste la bière. »

De nouveau, il courba l'échine à l'autorité du roi.

« Soit!toi qui te dis prédisant la destinée et que la main de Dieu guida vers moi, je t'offre l'hospitalité et tu pourras joindre les festivités de l'échange de la cervoise. »

Il dit; d'un geste impérieux, il intima aux gardes l'ordre de le pourvoir d'une hutte, et Hrothgar lui donna congé. Désormais seul au milieu de la liesse de ses compagnons d'armes, il songeait au nouvel arrivant et se questionnait sur les desseins des saints dieux.

Il fut désigné pour Oht-Wylf une habitation attenant à la maison royale. Au sein de la rotonde, il disposa non sans quelque lenteur les réminiscences de sa vie antérieure sur une table de pin. L'auguste corbeau se jucha sur les poutres du toit, et les « Wearu » psalmodiés d'une voix chevrotante le firent percher sur l'étique épaule de son maître.

Ainsi les commensaux prirent séant autour de la table à tréteaux, et la solennité de la voix de Hrothgar fit taire les bavards impénitents. Tous regardèrent alors – dans les mains émaciées de Wealtheow – la coupe dorée qu'une réverbération de la lumière blafarde de la Lune diaprait. On vit couler dans l'écuelle du souverain le velours doré, symbole d'ivresse et de volupté.

« Puisse cette coupe d'hydromel vous conduire aux empyrées d'où, ô mari, vous pourrez communier avec les dieux »

Elle dit, rejetant vers l'arrière la cascade de cheveux flavescents; et les lèvres des convives s'humectèrent du nectar nacré.


End file.
